<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feet in jelly and eyes looking past the camera by natigail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228178">Feet in jelly and eyes looking past the camera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail'>natigail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phan Reality One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2021!phan, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Filming, M/M, Moving Out - Keep it or YEET IT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil asks Dan to help film him when he is trying out this spa kit with a jelly bath. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phan Reality One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/788379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feet in jelly and eyes looking past the camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://youtu.be/r5yuaaJPNPI">Moving Out - Keep it or YEET IT</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil liked to think that he wasn’t strictly coming up with ideas for new videos and more like the idea came up to him and insisted to be made. He was always on the outlook for inspiration for something to make videos about in a way, but most of the time the best ideas came in the form of a spark that refused to be ignored.</p><p>He wasn’t like Dan with his endless list of video ideas, even if it had sat untouched for a while now.</p><p>This particular video idea had come because Phil had discovered a chaos box that he had yet to go through. Now that their moving was finally <em>finally</em> approaching, it felt like a good idea to get a bit of a jump at what they wanted to take and not.</p><p>They literally had the whole gaming channel room filled up with boxes and boxes of stuff that they hadn’t touched in three months. Phil hadn’t been missing anything but he also tended to forget stuff as soon as it wasn’t regularly within his view.</p><p>He had once joked that it was the reason that him and Dan had never spent more than fourteen days apart since they had met all of those years ago, and how he was pretty sure that they had hardly gone a single day without contact between them.</p><p>“I’m going to film a video today,” Phil informed Dan that morning at breakfast.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What are you doing?” Dan asked, and he grabbed the cereal out of Phil’s hand. Phil munched on the dry cereal that he had already scooped up into his hands. Waiting for a bowl and milk was just not always an option.</p><p>“I’m tackling that big box on top of the cupboard in the filming room,” Phil said and enjoyed the satisfying crunch of the cereal that he munched on.</p><p>Dan shot Phil a wide grin. “That will be interesting.”</p><p>“I might need your help,” Phil said. “I spotted a certain rejected gift.”</p><p>“Not the jelly bath thing? Why didn’t you throw that out when Kath told you she didn’t want it?” Dan asked with a groan but there was a big smile on his face.</p><p>Dan was always so obvious with his fondness on his face. It shined out easily. Phil had always appreciated that, in particularly in the early days where everything had felt new and scary. Now Phil might consider himself an expert in Dan moods judging entirely on how his eyes crinkled.</p><p>Phil shrugged. “Thought it might be useful someday and look at me now!”</p><p>“I’ll help if you need it. You know I will,” Dan said and his tone dropped just a little. Making sure he was taking this moment to seriously confirm it.</p><p>They had shared talks about this. Dan had been in the background and helping out for some of the 2020 videos too so it wasn’t necessarily new to them but it still made Phil smile.</p><p>He loved making videos before he had even met Dan, and he still liked the videos he made entirely on his own. He actually loved that he still felt this way after so many years on YouTube.</p><p>But filming with Dan had always been fun, from when they had shot the first Phil is not on fire and they had no idea what that and their careers would turn into to the first video of 2021 where Dan had finally been sat down on AmazingPhil for the first time in a long time. There was no one in the entire world that Phil was more comfortable with than Dan and he enjoyed talking to him so much.</p><p>“You’re smiling,” Dan pointed out, bringing his spoon to his mouth and having a bit of his soggy cereal. Phil reached for the box again now that Dan was done pouring.</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Phil said and his smile widened.</p><p>“Oh, I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”</p><p>***</p><p>Dan looked like he regretted it the moment he grabbed the camera as Phil got settled on the couch. Phil was in an excellent mood. He had filmed all the other parts of the video in his little corner and it had gone well.</p><p>It had accidentally become a bit of a walk down memory lane but in a good way. Phil had joked to Dan that he was getting more sentimental as he got older and Dan just shook his head, fond smile on his lips as he teased Phil that it was the “old age” already settling in.</p><p>Phil had tried to hit Dan with a pillow too but his coordination hadn’t done him any favours.</p><p>“Ah, my contact keeps bothering me,” Phil said and rubbed at his eye.</p><p>“I have no idea how you just stick your finger in your eye like that,” Dan said, resting his elbows against his stomach as he held the camera close and checked the settings.</p><p>Phil had already done that but Dan was clearly just looking for something to pass the time until Phil was settled in. Or maybe he missed it a little bit. Dan had always complained about the hassle of having to drag a tripod and a camera around their flat for filming but underneath the ranting, there had been genuine spark too. Dan would drag the tripod across every room until he got to the spot he wanted. He was meticulous like that.</p><p>“It’s burning now,” Phil complained.</p><p>It didn’t hurt but it was constant and annoying. He wasn’t sure why his eyes were drying out like this.</p><p>“It’s the ol-”</p><p>“It’s not the old age!” Phil said, giggling even as he protested. “But I’m just going to take them out and find my glasses. It’s fine.”</p><p>Taking out his contacts went well and his eyes instantly felt better. It was more of an issue when he couldn’t find his glasses at any of their designated spots.</p><p>“Did you call into the toilet or something?” Dan called out from the lounge.</p><p>Phil decided to say fuck it and just go out without anything to aid his vision. It left the world very blurry around the edges. It felt a little trippy to be honest.</p><p>“Did you not take them out?” Dan asked as Phil walked back in without his glasses.</p><p>Phil walked right up to him, testing how close he would actually have to get to see him properly. Dan stayed still and let Phil into his personal bubble like it was nothing. It wasn’t really for them anymore. Phil even kept going until he was right up in Dan’s face. He didn’t need to get this close but he liked it.</p><p>When he didn’t have his contacts in or glasses on, it felt nice to get all close to Dan so he was the only thing that was in focus. It felt like a good metaphor or something. Dan had once waxed poetry about it, Phil was pretty sure.</p><p>“You don’t have your contacts in,” Dan said, voice lowered to a whisper.</p><p>Phil had always liked that too, how Dan could both be so loud and so quiet. Two sides of the spectrum in one wonderful human.</p><p>“I’m not and I can’t find my glasses, so we’re just winging it,” Phil said and leaned in just close enough to peck the tip of Dan’s nose before retreating. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Phil couldn’t see Dan’s expression, not without his contacts or with his back turned for that matter but he felt like he could still see it. The small smile, pulling his lips upwards almost as if he didn’t notice it, too lost in his thoughts to even pay attention to what his face might be doing.</p><p>Phil finally sat down on the sofa and Dan started the camera.</p><p>“This is going to be chaotic,” Phil said, proud of himself and then he paid attention to the audience once more.</p><p>It was always a little harder to look at the camera when he had a Dan behind it but that was a small price to pay for Dan to be there.</p><p>“I took my contact lenses out ‘cause they were hurting and now I can’t find my glasses so I’m doing this as nature intended,” Phil said, giggling and pointing at himself. “I can’t see anything,” he clarified.</p><p>Dan didn’t say anything but Phil could still remember the lovingly teasing comments about him being a blind mole rat. Phil started ripping open the gift that his own mother had rejected.</p><p>“Here we got the jelly bath, here we’ve got the bath. Oh, I didn’t realise I would have to blow this up,” Phil said as he folded out the little tiny pool. He was already praying for his lungs, but it was made better when he lifted it up to his nose to smell it. He wasn’t sure if the lack of proper vision would even be capable of enhancing his other senses but it sure felt like that when a strong and familiar scent entered his nose. “This smells like holiday. I just want to rub my face on it. Remember going on holiday? AH,” Phil said, letting himself reminisce just for a moment. Just a split second to mourn the trips him and Dan had wanted to take last year. “Honestly, just sniff that,” Phil insisted and extended it to Dan.</p><p>“Oh, holy shit,” Dan said. His voice sounded breathy and nice. Phil was mourning the loss of his vision right now a bit.</p><p>“Yeah, isn’t that good? They should make a candle of that,” Phil suggested.</p><p>Maybe that was an idea for future merch candle. Even if he wasn’t sure how to explain to anyone that he wanted something that smelled like cheap plastic and sunny holidays at the same time.</p><p>“Fuck it, I’m just going to suck on a beachball,” Dan said.</p><p>Phil started giggling. This. He had missed this. Dan and himself just sprouting nonsense, not caring that there was a camera on them right now. Well, on him.</p><p>“I’m about to blow a beachball,” Phil said, leaning into the joking so easily. It wasn’t a muscle that he’d flexed so often on camera lately but he always joked around with Dan without a camera on them too. Those were often where the best jokes were shared.</p><p>“Here we go,” Phil said and tried to blow into the tiny hole. It didn’t seem to do <em>anything</em> and it made Phil laugh. “I don’t have strong lungs. Oh my god, it’s not working. This is so hard to do!”</p><p>“What the fuck am I doing with my evening?” Dan muttered behind the camera but loud enough that Phil could pick it up.</p><p>“Look!” Phil insisted, trying to show Dan that the little pool thing was being unreasonably hard to blow up. There was a blow job joke in there somewhere but there was no way Phil could put that on his channel.</p><p>“Is there no one else on Earth you can-” Dan started, clearly teasing. He was smiling with his eyes too; Phil could tell from his eyes alone.</p><p>“No, no!” Phil said, shutting down Dan quickly was paramount or he’d go off on a tangent.</p><p>“There’s literally a pandemic, okay,” Dan conceded.</p><p>“We’re getting there,” Phil insisted when he managed to force a little more air into it. It was a slow and gruelling process and Dan couldn’t stop laughing behind the camera at the faces that Phil made but eventually it had enough structure to at least hold onto a pair of feet and some jelly.</p><p>“That’ll do, Bes,” Phil said and sat it down on the floor. It was bigger than expected and that was a good thing. “I thought it would be too small for my giant clown feet but I think they’ll fit inside.”</p><p>Then Phil turned around to grab the jelly from the box only to find that there were too many little bags of other things in plastic for him easily to sort it. Did these people not consider that it was difficult for a man in his 30s and half blind to navigate?! “Why is there so many pieces? What the frick is all this? What is this?” Phil exclaimed and put it closer to his face for inspection. “It’s a self-care kit!” He said triumphantly. He could get behind that. Dan had been teaching him the importance of taking time for self-care preferably before you got too down. “I’m going to have an evening and relax.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad one of us is relaxed,” Dan said behind the camera.</p><p>“You love it,” Phil said and he let himself look at Dan’s face. Dan was too far away for Phil to properly read his expression but he didn’t need vision for that. Dan radiated comfort and despite his words, he was having fun. Phil could tell.</p><p>“Treat yourself even more why not add the massaging balls into the-” Phil said but he had to look up at Dan at that comment because it was too good not to share a little giggle, “fuzz bath. So, I can put them under my feet. If you’re using the spa with a friend, why not ask them to pamper-” Phil continued to read and he was already looking up, cheeky expression on his face and Dan’s protests fell promptly thereafter.</p><p>“I am- NO. No, bye!” Dan said and even went so far to dip the camera.</p><p>“Get back here!” Phil called out, giggling. “You’re my designated camera man. You can’t quit.”</p><p>“Watch me, bitch,” Dan said, humorous tone and he came back to his spot despite his words once more.</p><p>“As if you could quit us,” Phil said and shot Dan a smirk.</p><p>“Focus, Phil,” Dan said.</p><p>Right, video. He was making a video, not just joking around with Dan.</p><p>“I’ve got a small glass of water,” Phil said as they moved on and it was hard to keep a straight face as he held up the huge glass that their followers insisted was more like a vase. He always had too much fondness for inside jokes. Dan and him had a million but the community they built had a lot too. “That’s the first thing. That’s the first thing we’re going to do, is pour that into the bath.”</p><p>“Bruv,” Dan said, leaning into the ridiculousness of the joke as well.</p><p>“We’re going to need a bigger glass,” Phil said. “Okay, we’re going to put the jell in, ah, oh, some just went into my mouth.”</p><p>Phil tried to smack his lips to get it away but he was pretty sure he was just making it worse.</p><p>“Did it really?” Dan asked, letting out a snort.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Phil insisted. “But I do not recommend. Ah. That does not taste good. In you go!”</p><p>Phil poured in the first packet and that should have been it. The instructions said that was it but Phil had never been much good at listening to those anyway.</p><p>“It said one bag but I’m going to do two,” Phil said and grabbed the second packet. All of this was going out afterwards anyway, so he might as well get the most out of it. Dan would have disagreed and told Phil that he was messing it up. He poured it in and looked back at the instructions. “The longer you mix, the thicker it will get.”</p><p>Phil giggled as he looked in Dan’s direction once more. Dan did not disappoint.</p><p>“I hate this. I hate everything about it,” he said.</p><p>Phil might be willing to admit that this wasn’t the best he’d done in terms of all of the times he’d tried out hacks or products from questionable websites. Phil definitely regretted his life choices when he touched the water and started to mix the water and the powder.</p><p>“Urh, uh. That feels really disgusting,” Phil said, unable to keep the disgust out of his face or his voice.</p><p>“That looks like human flesh,” Dan said.</p><p>“It feels like human flesh,” Phil countered. “But it’s coming together nicely. Maybe we should get a close up cam. You know, ASMR and all that.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if this qualifies as ASMR or a very vivid nightmare,” Dan said.</p><p>“Stop complaining and just come here with the camera,” Phil insisted.</p><p>Dan did as he was told, and they both hovered over the little pool of weird jelly while trying not to make any noises, so that the camera could only pick up that of Phil’s hand mixing the jelly together.</p><p>Dan moved back to his spot after they both burst out laughing after trying to keep it on for too long.</p><p>“It’s like that phanfiction where all my skin came off,” Phil said and flashed his pinkish palm in Dan’s direction. He was laughing again. This wasn’t objectively that funny but something about the whole thing made him giddy and giggly and he didn’t mind leaning into that feeling.  “I feel like Adding two packets was a bit much,” Phil confessed.</p><p>“I told you,” Dan said.</p><p>“No, you didn’t!” Phil insisted.</p><p>“Not verbally but I did through our psychic connection.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Tell me you didn’t know I’d say that two was too much when the instructions said one,” Dan said, firmly and he knew.</p><p>They knew each other so damn well. Phil didn’t even need to confirm it. Dan knew already. They had another laugh and Phil was genuinely wondering if this pink stuff could permanently colour his skin.</p><p>“This is the most upsetting thing I have done or seen,” Dan said, and after a second of pause, “this year.”</p><p>Phil giggled and thought of all the other things that could have been Dan’s most upsetting things from the other years. They really got up to too much trouble when they were together, which was always.</p><p>Phil finally deemed it properly mixed. Or rather, he was just too impatient to wait any longer. This would have to do.</p><p>“Yaaasss… Time to relax,” he said and sunk his feet in. “Oh, that feels so gross. It’s like snow if snow was made out of slime.”</p><p>Phil wanted to pull his feet out immediately but he wasn’t a quitter. Maybe more water would help.</p><p>“Uh, okay, that’s a bit better,” Phil said after he’d poured in the water. “I’m getting used to the consistency of it. It’s actually quite pleasant now.”</p><p>Phil slushed his feet around in the jelly. It felt so weird and the sounds were less than appealing.</p><p>“I’m going to projectile vomit on you,” Dan threatened without any sincerity.</p><p>He just liked going to the extremes with his declarations. That man never did anything by half. He was always either fully committed or not at all.</p><p>And Phil knew exactly how to annoy him even more, which was what could be considered a goal when you’d lived together for so long. Doing little harmless things to pester each other had always been part of their relationship.</p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Dan exclaimed when Phil managed a proper gross squish sound. “I fucking hate everything about this.”</p><p>Phil took pity on him and moved on, and reached over to grab the little packet of silver balls.</p><p>“Dropping the balls in. Oh, they’re quite heavy,” Phil said and looked up at Dan, knowing there was a joke in his brain about heavy balls now. Phil wanted to tell him that he was very welcome but he should focus. He really should. It was just hard, when he was so used to focusing on Dan. Phil would even go so far to say that it wasn’t his fault when Dan could just draw in his full attention.</p><p>“That feels like I’m stepping on marbles,” Phil said as he tried to roll over the balls now in the bottom of the little jelly bath. “Ouch! Oh, wait, I found a groove. There we go. Okay that’s good.”</p><p>Kind of. It also kind of hurt but maybe it was supposed to do that.</p><p>Phil wasn’t sure how it was supposed to be relaxing to have his feet in snowy slime, so he turned around to look at more of the items from the kit to try out before he could finally retrieve his feet.</p><p>“Ew, it’s a toenail clipper,” Phil said when he finally realised what he was holding. “I thought it was a hairclip. I won’t be clipping my toenails.”</p><p>“What kind of fucking Silent Hill hairclip is that?” Dan asked and zoomed in on where Phil had tossed it on the sofa.</p><p>“Dan, remember I’m half-blind,” Phil said as he rummaged through the other items.</p><p>“And entirely silly,” Dan added.</p><p>“And some nail files,” Phil said when he found one more thing he could recognise. He had no intention of actually filing his nails on camera but he reached down to at least do a little bit of one of his big toes, entirely because he wanted Dan to react to it.</p><p>“I’m going to go on record and say this is the worst day of my life,” Dan said, once more not disappointing.</p><p>The pure silliness of this whole video as well as knowing their days at this temporary home were genuinely shortening now had Phil feeling some type of way. He wasn’t sure what he was doing either.</p><p>“I don’t know what I am doing,” Phil said. “Why do I do this to myself?”</p><p>He knew the reason. It was funny. He was too curious for his own good.</p><p>“WHY DID YOU BUY IT?!” Dan shouted, going near his max volume. It was a good thing that it wouldn’t matter if the neighbours complained about them now.</p><p>“I don’t, I thought it-” Phil tried to argue.</p><p>“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Dan continued, so loudly. Phil couldn’t keep the giggles under control anymore. They bubbled up once again.</p><p>“AHH. I don’t think I’ll be taking this to the new place, I feel like it’s a one-time experience,” Phil said.</p><p>Frankly, he never wanted to feel slime on his feet ever again. It was fun to play with in his hands where he felt like he had control of it, but this slushy mixture was a bit too much for his poor feet.</p><p>“YEET,” Dan said loudly and then came closer to Phil’s feet. “It’s getting yeeted, they’re getting feeted. And now I’m going to yeet myself into the sun.”</p><p>Phil burst into laughter and he laughed so much that he almost fell over.</p><p>“Don’t you dare knock that over, Lester. I will not be cleaning up your slime,” Dan threatened. He was a hypocrite because he was also laughing too much to hold onto the camera properly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting my feet out of this now. It’s… like you get used to it but it’s still not good. Why would anyone buy this?”</p><p>“Phil, you bought this.”</p><p>“Well, other than me. You can’t convince me that my type of purchase is the intended demographic.”</p><p>“Probably not, you are too unique.”</p><p>“Stop it,” Phil said, as sternly as he could make his voice when he was with Dan, which wasn’t much at all.</p><p>It didn’t really feel that good to take his feet out because the slime still clung to Phil’s feet in the worst way.</p><p>“We’re going to have to throw this towel away,” Phil said. He wanted to burn down everything this slime concoction touch. Excluding his hands and feet. “Eww, look at that,” Phil told Dan and tilted his feet. He wasn’t even sure how to describe it, but Dan laughed and that was the most important part.</p><p>“I feel so gross,” Phil said when he could finally put his feet back down on the ground. They didn’t feel like his feet, even whipped down. He needed to take a shower or something.</p><p>“You know what? I am going to send you my therapy bill,” Dan said, still filming.</p><p>Phil was tempted to make a quip about how they had a joint account and he was technically paying for Dan’s therapy in a way already.</p><p>They had been together for too many years, and they had been so fortunate economically that it had only felt natural to combine most of their accounts. It had never been about who made the most money out of them anyway. Phil had lost track of that a long time ago anyway.</p><p>Bless their often-exasperated accountant when he came to help them out.  </p><p>“Okay,” Phil just replied to Dan’s quip.</p><p>***</p><p>“I’ve scrubbed my hands and feet and it will not go away,” Phil said when he walked into their bedroom that evening. “Will you still love me even though I have forever been marked by the cheap jelly?”</p><p>Dan let out a soft snort, but he put his laptop aside all the same and moved over to make proper space for Phil in their bed.</p><p>“Let me see,” Dan said. “I did tell you that you should do it right after we finished filming.”</p><p>“But that was time for dinner and I didn’t want to wait,” Phil said and added a pout for good measure.</p><p>“See that will be your downfall,” Dan noted, voice softer in the late hours. He took Phil’s hands in his own and turned them over a couple of times.</p><p>The colouring wasn’t so bad. It would probably wash off soon enough but for now a hint of it still clung to Phil’s skin. Dan took Phil’s hands between his own and rubbed them together.</p><p>It probably wouldn’t help anything but it felt nice.</p><p>“Thank you for helping today,” Phil said, moving his hands until he could envelop Dan’s hands instead.</p><p>Phil had finally managed to find his glasses. He had put them under some of the stuff from the chaos box. He wasn’t even sure how he’d done that but they were back on his face now.</p><p>Enabling him to see Dan perfectly.</p><p>“Always, Phil. You know that,” Dan replied. “And I had fun. It’ll be a very fun video, if how much fun we had filming that segment was any indicator for the whole of it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I had fun with all of it. It was fun. Really fun.”</p><p>“I kind of miss it,” Dan said and lifted their hands to his face. He pressed a kiss onto Phil’s knuckles. “Filming in general. Filming with you. So, this is nice.”</p><p>Phil resisted his first instinct to say that Dan could just film a video. A silly one if need be. He knew Dan didn’t work like Phil did. They were similar in a lot of aspects but not like this. Dan needed time and to consider a lot of things before just turning on the camera.</p><p>Phil liked to think that was why they balanced out each other too.</p><p>“You’re the best cameraman I could ever ask for,” Phil said, knowing that Dan knew he meant that and so much more. Phil unlinked their hands but only so that he could crawl up the bed and lean into Dan’s chest. Dan’s arms came around to hold him instinctively.</p><p>Phil felt one final giggle escape him, remembering the filming that would now be captured forever. A little piece of the two of them. Phil liked that very much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen, I don't know what this is but if you read to the end then yay! I speed wrote this and didn't look back at my words once because inspirations struck and I just needed to get this down. I love our boys very much. Most of the dialogue from the actual jelly bath scene is from the video with my own lines littered in too. </p><p>Thank you for reading and I hope this made you smile.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/642322193160749056/feet-in-jelly-and-eyes-looking-past-the-camera">Reblog on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>